SW13
The One who Saves the Day (この日を救う者) is the 13th episode of Stellar Wind. Plot *SW13/Transcript Incredible! The movie "Rainbow Girl" finally airs, and Moeka has taken on the lead as Rainbow Girl! Alongside a police detective, the upcoming hope of the police department, she is taked to arrest the mysterious villian. However, the detective and Rainbow Girl don't even trust each other...?! Summary Intro by Moeka. Chihaya, Nagisa and Moeka, kind of disguised, are walking into a cinema in Aozora Mall. Espacilly Moeka is excited to see the movie, although Nagisa reminds her that she has seen the first screening and was present in the majority of screening. Chihaya asks Moeka about the change in script that was made after her audition, but Moeka simply proudly smiles, claiming that she doesn't want to spoiler the movie. The girls buy tickets and enter the cinema. After buying popcorn and drinks, the girls sit down. The opening plays. In the central city of Tokyo, a girl with a hood over her head runs through the cities. On a large crossroad behind her is nothing but chaos, caused by, as a reporter reports, a huge monster which again was defeated by a girl with seemingly supernatural powers. The people who watched the battle are amazed, but sadly, no one was able to catch a real shot of the girl. By now, the police has arrived as well. A detective leaves one of the cars, sighting. One of her collegues compliments that once again, no one got injured by those incidents, but the detective is simply annoyed by the fact that a teenager is faster than them. In a corner nearby, a girl almost stumbles before catching herself. It's the girl who defeated the large monster who sighs before looking at bangle with one large stone in rainbow colours that is surrounded by seven other jewels. The colours glow in the sunlight. The girl sighs relieved; she claims that as long as the bangle glows, there is no enemy left. She puts down the hood and thus reveals that she is acted by Moeka. Moeka tells her friends that this stumble wasn't scripted. They laugh. The following day arrives in the movie, and the main character whose name is know revealed to be Himawari Yuuko, skips through the school coridoors while listening to a song by her admired idol, Soragami Yuu - Rainbow he Dash!. She joins a group of students who soon go to their respective classes, trying not to be too obvious. While she lives through her average school day, she reveals that she inherited a magical bracelet that contains the powers of the Sun with seven jewels. There is a mysterious enemy who she doesn't know that is able to steal part of the sunlight and create chaos. It's her mission to safe the city as Rainbow Girl. On her way home, she runs into a person and stumbles again; loosing her bracelet by doing so. The girl picks it up, against Yuuko's protests, and looks at it; Yuuko tries to get it back as soon as possible. The girl reveals that she knows what it is; and that she is the famous (and by Yuuko admired) idol Soragami Yuu. The girls quickly get along, and Yuu guesses that Yuuko is Rainbow Girl. She proposes to get her an actual outfit; this soon happens and Yuuko receives a heroine uniform, the Rainbow Daysaver Dress. [] A mysterious person, played by Yuuhi, is sitting in a restaurant in a skyscraper, having followed the battle. She grins, claiming that everything is going by plan. The ending plays. Characters This list only includes the characters whose names are known. Listed in order of appearance. * Natsuno Moeka (also as Himawari Yuuko / Rainbow Girl) * Mizushima Nagisa * Fukurou Chihaya * Nakato Miyuki (as reporter) * Yamashita Mika (as Detective * Amane Yuuhi (also as Mastermind) Trivia * Rainbow he Dash! debuts as insert song. * The Rainbow Daysaver Dress and the Undercover Hero Uniform debut. Category:Episodes Category:Stellar Wind Category:User:Millyna Category:Stellar Wind Episodes